doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Mars City (Location)
Mars City is a base of the UAC located on Mars, constructed 25 years before the events of Doom 3. Highly trained Marines and a new unit called Mars-Security, regular guards of the base, protect it, all in the command of Sergeant Kelly. Additional security is provided by Sentry Bots. Mars City has plenty of office space and labs, In-Base Communications, a Break Room/Kitchen that also has the Arcade Machine:Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 3, a Medical Area, and its own Armory. Mars City is the main facility on Mars, because it has the only boarding area, where you can leave or enter Mars. Mars City also has its own Underground Maintenance Area. An elevator connects Mars City to the Monorail Station. During the events of doom 3 the Base suffered Near total destruction and all of it's personnel were killed exept the protagonist who was retrieved five days later, however after two years UAC restarted operations on mars and the base was renewed with Dr. Elizabeth McNeil in charge of the operations there. Major Locations Mars City Underground Mars City Underground is what keeps Mars City operational. It has much Storage space, power, and its own Communications Arrays. Most of the workers are freaked out going down there. Before you enter the area, there is a security checkpoint in control of T. Brooks. Mars City Underground also has an airlock that leads to the Mars Surface. Administration Administration houses the UAC Board directive on Mars and is the main reporting site for all workers. Alpha Labs The Alpha Labs are a research lab built in the year 2130. Its main focus is to create technologies like the EPD or the Hydrocon. Divided into 4 sectors, these Labs managed to create some of the most astonishing technologies ever seen. Enpro Plant The Enpro Plant is a plant dedicated to power energy to Mars city and to create the Plasma Cells necessary for the Plasma Rifle. A huge Core powers the entire plant. Communications Transfer Communications transfer is a shortway between the communications room and the Enpro plant. The Oxygen tanks are held there after many pressure failures occurred. Communications Room The Communication Room is the main comms room. Its satelites are automatically connected with UAC-Earth and work together with the redirectioning station Phobos. Recycling Plant The recycling plant is perhaps, one of the most important facilities in Mars. Its main focus is to recycle the waste products of the Mars base. It is divided into two sectors, the last one making Betruger his personal Introduction to the Marine. Monorail The Monorail is a station that houses the monorail train. It is used to transfer personnel from the Recycling plant to Area 2 or to the Delta Labs. The Main entrance to the Delta Labs is housed by an Automatic turret, which can be disconnected in the security room. Delta Labs The Delta Labs is the most advanced research complex in Mars. It houses 4 sectors and the Third Generation Teleporter, which is the origin of the Invasion at the beginning of the Game. CPU Complex The CPU Complex manages the entire informatic operations on all Mars. Site 3 Site 3 is the picking place of all archeological discoveries and artifacts from the Caverns. Caverns The Caverns are the first installations ever made on Mars. Its main focus is to discover archeological artifacts and send them to Site 3. Main Excavation The Main Excavation was where the Soul cube and many other relics were found. It also houses the Gateway of Hell and the Cyberdemon. Trivia * The Window Shutters in the Kitchen can be Lowered * The Arcade Game Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 3 makes a reference to previous doom games by Having the face of the Doom guy in upper-left corner+using the same melee animation as in previous doom games * Mars city is a smoke free area Category:Locations Category:UAC bases Category:Doom 3 locations